Advancements in the field of digital broadcasting have introduced various methods for audio data transmission of multimedia content. Currently, electronic devices use various wireless communication technologies, such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network, a Bluetooth network, and/or a near field communication (NFC) network, for such audio data transmission.
In certain scenarios, an electronic device (such as a television (TV)) may transmit the audio data to one or more selected electronic devices (such as headsets) for playback. The audio data may be associated with multimedia content rendered at the TV. The audio data transmission may utilize one of the various wireless communication technologies, described above. However, in such scenarios, it may be desirable by the user to utilize one or more in-built features of a portable device (such as a smartphone) for reception, control and further transmission of such audio data received from the TV.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.